


meet me halfway.

by redapplewriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting
Summary: Junmyeon and Yifan have been crushing on each other since they were teens but both are too shy with one another so they only exchange hi’s, hello’s and lingering gazes as they grow up until Junmyeon nears the age to mate and the only alpha he has in mind is no other than Yifan.some fluff before i write something dark or something violent again
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. 1/6

**Author's Note:**

> this tweetfic was finished on 26th of may 2020, took me months to edit/proofread, hope its worth the wait!

Junmyeon and Yifan have been crushing on each other since they were teens but both are too shy with one another so they only exchange hi’s, hello’s, and lingering gazes as they grow up until Junmyeon nears the age to mate and the only alpha he has in mind is no other than Yifan.

The wolves on the land consist of two joined alpha leaders’ pack. Junmyeon’s father’s pack from the south and Yifan’s father’s pack from the east. They have been living in harmony for two decades, fighting off unwanted guests as well as hunters with Yifan recently being the leader of the security of their territory.

Junmyeon always rushes to the border once the wolves on duty return home from patrolling, his eyes only searching for one alpha. This has been a thing ever since Yifan was a trainee years ago. There was an incident back then that Junmyeon will never forget, so he makes sure the alpha returns with no injuries.

Once his eyes meet the towering alpha, Yifan sends him a small smile directed to Junmyeon only. Junmyeon becomes shy like always, returning it with a bashful one. After he witnesses Yifan withdrawing to his hut, Junmyeon runs to his own, smiling like crazy. Junmyeon’s father only shakes his head, swapping knowing looks with his wife.

+++

Junmyeon cuddles up next to his mother, wanting to crash in their hut to sleep already but, the rest are engrossed in exchanging ghost stories, seated around the campfire. When he catches a familiar scent, Junmyeon is wide awake.

His head rises from resting on his mother’s shoulder, looking for the source of the waft of lemon-mint smell. Yifan’s eyes connect with his. Junmyeon blinks multiple times, wondering if he is dreaming so, he pinches his arm. It hurts.

The omega takes another look at Yifan across the fire only to be stared back. Junmyeon smiles bashfully. He steals another glance at the alpha only for the taller pointing at his mouth. Junmyeon blushes without any reason, sending the other a questioning look.

Yifan lets out a silent chuckle before pointing to his lips again before trailing his forefinger down to his chin. Junmyeon touches at the pointed spot. His eyes turn wide once something wet makes contact with his fingertips. It is his drool.

Junmyeon flushes heavily out of embarrassment, rubbing it away fiercely with the hem of his knitted shirt. Junmyeon cannot even meet eyes with the alpha. Even when they return to their huts. It has Yifan worrying whether he has hurt the small omega’s feelings.

Junmyeon’s heart is still galloping as he watches the alpha standing outside his hut from the window. Maybe Yifan wants to apologize? His face falls though because the alpha has left. Junmyeon ends up smiling.

Only Yifan realized it so, maybe Yifan did not want him to be humiliated by everyone who was there from the campfire. Yifan must have seen him nodding off too. It has him blushing again, his cheeks turning hotter out of embarrassment.

+++

Yifan watches the omegas who are unmated, the small group washing their families’ clothes in the river. His eyes are set on Junmyeon only. Yifan is not the only alpha there. Others are also there looming their sights on their potential future partners.

Yifan has not disclosed his wish to have Junmyeon as his mate yet. Hell, they have not even had an actual proper conversation. Yifan wonders if Junmyeon ever feels the same. The gazes, the shy smiles…

They all must mean something, right?

Junmyeon is always the first to find him after the return of the alpha from hunting so, it must have meant something, right? This time, he wants to make the first move. Once he witnesses the small drenched omega walking out of the water to rest, he goes for it.

Junmyeon turns around once a certain alpha’s scent is nearing. Yifan smiles at him despite his heart beating fast in his ribcage. Junmyeon shies away from the warm gaze, bowing his head out of respect. Yifan notes the omega is probably shaking from the cold.

He takes off his washed shirt, and without speaking, he dresses it over the short figure. The look of surprise changing into bashfulness is so endearing. The rest stare at the pair in silence, waiting for the omega to speak.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon’s voice is small and shy, picking at the sleeves of Yifan’s shirt he has on. He avoids staring right at the alpha’s body because it may be considered rude for an unmated omega.

Yifan continues observing how cute the omega is dwarfed in his shirt, forgetting that he should be inviting Junmyeon for dinner later with his family.

His father’s announcement brings Yifan into reality, “All alphas and betas are expected to be in the mainland! We found a hunter near the borders!” Instant gasps and startled expressions are exchanged with each other.

Yifan is about to dash but not until he catches terror splattered over Junmyeon’s face. He nears the omega whose gorgeous round eyes are unfortunately filled with anxiety darting into his, as well as his scent. “It’ll be okay,” Yifan offers a small smile.

Junmyeon instantly calms down by the voice, the voice he likes the most even though he rarely gets to hear it. He gives a curt nod, “Take… Take care.” Yifan falls for the sweet voice all over again. His father directly calls for him this time, and that is when he leaves.

Junmyeon has mixed feelings, happy that the alpha talked and even gifted his shirt but frightened that a hunter was found near the borders.

That must be not good. No hunter had gotten this close to their region before. The omegas retreat to their respective huts with their mothers holding them close. No matter how hard his father tries to hide it, Junmyeon knows something is wrong. Besides, his mother has never been this agitated before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from black eyed peas' song


	2. 2/6

Their security around the border has been tightened, so Yifan and other wolves are up until dawn. Then, the elders will take over. Yifan wonders what his crush is currently doing. He must be sleeping, probably.

Who would be awake at these bizarre hours anyway?

He misses Junmyeon. It has been a month since he last saw the omega. He still remembers the fright in those beautiful eyes… Yifan wants to snatch the omega’s fears away, so he makes sure to sniff every crook and crannies in the woods of their territory for any hint of outsiders.

The thing is, he misses Junmyeon so much until his scent comes out distracting for the other patrolling wolves on duty. None dare to comment on it. It is Yifan’s father who calls him out when the sun is about to rise.

“Go see him,” The elder alpha pats Yifan’s back with a knowing smile, “You’ll feel better, son.” Yifan only nods without a single word, his mind working on autopilot after he turns. The only thing in his head is Junmyeon, Junmyeon, and Junmyeon.

///

Mating season is heading nearer. The ceremony which is supposed to be held a week before is postponed for everyone’s safety. Junmyeon is restless. He has not met Yifan for a month ever since the omegas were declared to stay in their homes until the elders deem it is safe to be out like usual.

Junmyeon sleeps with the alpha’s shirt every day, praying to the moon he is safe. His parents are outside for food supplies, so when he hears knocks on the door, it has Junmyeon tensing up. His parents do not need a reason to knock on the door of their own hut, right?

Junmyeon rises while bringing the shirt along with him. With careful steps, he heads closer towards the door. The knocks are softer this time. Then, Junmyeon catches a familiar scent outside. Opening the door, it is Yifan at the doorstep. “Hello,” Yifan greets with the same smile he always keeps for Junmyeon.

The omega bows and shies away from his gaze like always. “Um,” Yifan attempts to say something about his wish to have him as his mate, but he cannot even find his voice at the moment. Not when Junmyeon looks adorable fiddling with the shirt he gave the omega almost a month ago, “Your parents?”

It is early in the morning, and everything is muted in the forest, so Junmyeon gets to hear the alpha’s voice even clearer. He lifts the shirt to his chest a little, eyes still on the ground, trying not to melt by the baritone voice, “Food… They’re out for food.”

Yifan nods even though the omega is not looking, “I see… I’ll come next time, then.” Junmyeon is too slow to comprehend what the alpha meant, so he just bows, but Yifan is not moving from his spot. Junmyeon blinks up to the taller with confusion etching his features.

The mere sight itself makes Yifan want to protect the omega at all costs.

“Are you,” Yifan pauses when the smaller tilts his head a little, “Do you… Nevermind.” Before Junmyeon can ask if anything is bothering the alpha, Yifan dashes away at the speed of lightning. Junmyeon is still clueless, but then, he is all smiling because he got to see the alpha after one whole month.

+++

Junmyeon feels funny. He feels hot and cold at the same time. Wanting to get rid of these odd sensations, he shifts and heads to the river for a bath. It has been a week ever since omegas are free to roam again, so Junmyeon uses his time to spend in the water.

After having a nice bath, he gets out of the river to shake the water off from his fur. A familiar scent attracts his attention. It is the same scent from a week ago. Junmyeon’s tail wags at the sight of a dark brown wolf with black peppered over its body as well as its legs.

_‘Why are you alone out here,’_ Yifan emits a soft growl, causing Junmyeon to tuck his tail between his hind legs. His head is bowed down, his snout almost reaching the grass, _‘I’m sorry, alpha.’_ Yifan trudges close, _‘Look at me.’_ The omega indeed looks at him.

Yifan has seen him in his wolf form numberless times before, but this is the first time he gets to see it up-close. Junmyeon is so beautiful. His fur seems so soft, just like his skin in his human form, peach mixed with white and patches of black decorating the ears.

There is also a small black dot near his snout, just like the mole above Junmyeon’s mouth in his human form. _‘If you want to wander alone like this… Tell me next time.’_ The smaller wolf’s ear perks up with interest while the other is sloping with confusion.

Yifan heads closer, nuzzling his snout to Junmyeon’s muzzle, _‘It’s dangerous to be alone…’_ Out of nowhere, Junmyeon sinks to the ground, fully submissive. Yifan quickly notices this as well as the slight change in the omega’s scent.

He does not wish to do anything here, not without Junmyeon’s parents’ knowing. So Yifan licks the spot behind Junmyeon’s ears, who responds with a small wail. It is understandable. The mating ceremony has been pushed back, so some omegas might be driven or desperate to mate.

Some alphas are actually locked in their huts for their sudden ruts. Yifan licks the smaller wolf’s fur dry, and then he nudges his snout near Junmyeon’s muzzle once again to take his attention. Junmyeon nearly whimpers by the gesture, _‘Alpha, I…’_

Yifan waits, but nothing else comes from the omega, so he tells Junmyeon he will accompany him home. Junmyeon has his head ducked all the way to his hut, not knowing how to formulate his wish to be the alpha’s mate. Once they have arrived, Yifan makes a bold move by rubbing his head against Junmyeon.

Junmyeon freezes. Is Yifan marking his scent? _‘I’ll see you again,’_ Yifan states before leaving the omega by the door. Junmyeon shifts and he is all grinning into his bed, his heart thudding faster than ever.

Did Yifan return his feelings?


	3. 3/6

Tonight is the night the joined leaders will free the borders for wolves from different regions as well as a variety of packs come over and find their future mates. The ceremony is usually done in their human forms.

They will walk in circles on the usual empty field with spectators watching the omegas being chosen, alphas’ eyes seeking mutual interest with the other party. Some betas are involved too. Once they return interest, they can leave the circle to spend their time together or even mate.

Yifan is nowhere to be found.

Junmyeon keeps waiting and searching without giving up hope while neglecting other alphas’ advances by moving away and averting his eyes from them instantly. He still cannot sense Yifan’s scent. An hour flies, only ten to fifteen omegas mixed with alphas are left in the circle.

If anyone chooses him now, Junmyeon will have a hard time refusing. That is how he finds himself being stopped with a pull of his wrist by an alpha who is quite slim but looking sturdy. Junmyeon stares down at his bare feet, trying to grasp away from the hold. 

“Come with me,” The foreign alpha speaks. Junmyeon senses no warmth and gentleness in it. He must be an outsider, an alpha not from their pack. “I’ve chosen my alpha,” Eyes still on the ground, Junmyeon bravely stands up for himself, earning gasps around him.

No omegas should reject an alpha. It is considered ungrateful, and they will be counted as an outcast. But Junmyeon is the son of an alpha leader so, he will probably be exempted from being thrown out.

“He’s not here, isn’t he? Do you want to wait until you’re all alone?”

Junmyeon is still firm with his decision. An omega being left alone means the remaining of the alphas will fight for the omega. The one who wins will obviously have the omega as their mate whether the omega likes them or not. It is against their will, but for Junmyeon, he wants to break it.

“Let me go,” Junmyeon shoots a sharp look at the foreign alpha, attempting to free from his harsh grip. The alpha rolls his eyes before tugging Junmyeon away from the circle, causing Junmyeon’s parents, especially his mother, to worry.

They cannot stop it from happening no matter how bad they want to protect their son. It is their culture. Once chosen and out of the circle, no one can stop them from bonding. Unless another wolf disrupts them.

A hand settles on Junmyeon’s arm, stopping them from walking out of the circle. The alpha who has a firm grip on Junmyeon almost throws a snarl before he witnesses another alpha, a stronger one who radiates dominant pheromones way higher than his.

“I’ve marked my scent on him before the ceremony,” Yifan calmly begins but, his eyes totally state otherwise, “Are your senses that weak to notice it?” Junmyeon cannot focus on his crush because his wrist is still under the other’s hold, and it is starting to hurt.

Yifan releases a threatening growl in his throat to the other, and that is when Junmyeon is set free. The other alpha grunts before eventually returning to the circle, fetching another omega without thinking much. The mere sight has Junmyeon petrified. It could have been him.

“Are you okay?”

Yifan’s soft voice filling with worry brings Junmyeon back into reality, “I’m so sorry I was late.” Yifan pulls and rubs the omega’s arm until Junmyeon is situated in front of him, nosing into Junmyeon’s temple to calm the omega’s troubled scent, “I’m sorry.”

Junmyeon cannot say anything but smile wide until his cheeks hurt, bringing his nose to nuzzle onto Yifan’s revealing collarbones to rub his scent. Yifan has an equal expression as the omega, glad to know he is okay before he locks his eyes with Junmyeon’s parents.

They give him a nod of approval before gesturing them to leave the circle. Yifan bows his head in respect before exiting with Junmyeon. Junmyeon nervously plays with the hem of Yifan’s shirt, which was given to him months ago once they are in front of Yifan’s hut.

Yifan understands the omega’s state. He slowly brings the small figure into his embrace, carding his fingers through Junmyeon’s soft hair to soothe his senses. Yifan has been wanting to hold him close for _years_.

Junmyeon does not know what to do but have his face snuggling into the alpha’s chest, his arms awkwardly resting by his side. He has not been in this type of situation. “Junmyeon.” Said omega shudders by the voice, which is _so close_.

Moreover, he has never heard Yifan called his name before. It is making his heart flutter. Junmyeon raises his head to the call, not knowing Yifan is mentally melting at the sight of his round sparkling eyes.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Yifan speaks from the bottom of his heart, gazing into those beautiful orbs. His hand comes up to cup the warm cheek, which earns him a softest gasp from the omega.

Junmyeon keeps staring into those mesmerizing eyes that he never got to see so close before until he forgets to answer. He has never witnessed this kind of look from Yifan before. “Do you feel the same?” Junmyeon blinks softly at the question.

Yifan’s heart is thumping fast for the answer, even more once Junmyeon’s parts his mouth. The omega suddenly glances down at Yifan’s lips. Yifan can feel how nervous Junmyeon is, so he plants his mouth on the shorter’s forehead to calm him down, “You can touch me, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon gulps on how sweet the way the alpha calls his name. His small hands shake with anxiety. Yifan notices this, so he holds them, cradling them only to realize that Junmyeon is freezing. Yifan stoops low to meet the smaller’s eyes, “Nervous?”

Junmyeon nods shyly, looking at the sizes of their hands. It has him smiling. “I don’t want to do anything tonight,” Yifan declares while bringing the small hands to his mouth, blowing warm breaths on them before locking their eyes, “We never talked before so…”

Junmyeon nods twice, totally agreeing with that, his cheeks crimsoning by the caring gesture. “Do you want to come inside?” Junmyeon’s heart thunders again by the question. A single nod from Junmyeon is all it takes for Yifan to lead him into his home.

“Wait here. I’ll make something for you to drink—”

Junmyeon stops the alpha from leaving by hugging him from the back. Yifan’s brows are drawn upwards, feeling the omega’s warmth on his back. Yifan also feels heat rising to his nape and to his face.

He blushes even further at how cute and small Junmyeon’s clasped hands are on his stomach. “Junmyeon… ?” Junmyeon has no idea what he is doing. He did not want Yifan to leave him all alone, so he acted by reflex.

“I… I’m,” His limbs are released around Yifan, ducking his head low, “I’m sorry, alpha.” Yifan swivels around to see Junmyeon having his head bowed. He slips his arms around the omega’s waist, catching a small startled squeak from Junmyeon.

“Wrap your arms around me,” Yifan orders softly despite wanting to explode. Junmyeon tentatively brings his arms around him, cheeks going ablaze because they are _so close_. He squishes his cheek onto Yifan’s chest while squeezing the taller with his grip. 

It has Yifan flushing even more. They have been seeing each other since they were young, but they never got to speak with each other, hold each other like this before. He feels so happy. Junmyeon feels shy, but there is also contentment etching his heart, being this close to the alpha.

“I… I want to do something,” Junmyeon mumbles into the warm chest as he fills his lungs with Yifan’s citrus scent to his heart’s content. The latter frees him heavyheartedly but not too far, just having a small gap between their chests, “Yes?”

Junmyeon’s hand rises to the alpha’s face, his digits quivering as he does so. The heel of Junmyeon’s palm makes contact with Yifan’s jaw, his thumb caressing the spot on the cheek where Yifan received a scar from a bear on the first day as a trainee during hunting.

There is a slight dip in the flesh, which makes Junmyeon tear up as he recalls the incident. Yifan conceals the hand with his large one, supplying a small smile hoping the omega does it too because Junmyeon looks like he is on the verge of crying and it is wrecking his heart, “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

“I wanted to help that day,” Junmyeon sniffles softly, a tear falling, “But the elders didn’t let me treat you…” Yifan cradles the hand to his chest this time before kissing the tear away. He never moves far. Yifan lets their foreheads meet. He detects the pink darkening on Junmyeon’s cheeks.

Junmyeon stares at the revealing skin of the alpha as he wipes the rest of his tears. Yifan does not know what else to do, so he hauls the omega close, patting and smoothing the small back while resting his chin atop his head. Junmyeon resumes hugging him, eyes closed.

“Do you… Do you want to sleep?”

Yifan feels a nod. Peeling off Junmyeon’s arms around him, he locks their fingers together. Their hands fit perfectly. Yifan feels his face heating up when Junmyeon peers up to him so shyly. Tugging him to his side, Yifan’s heartbeat increases while heading to his room.

“Here,” Yifan hands the silent omega another shirt of his (thicker one this time) for Junmyeon to change since the one he has on produces combined scents of others from the circle earlier, and Yifan does not like it.

Junmyeon retrieves it before tugging on Yifan’s wrist shyly, “Can you… Can you undress me?” The heat instantly returns to Yifan’s face by the bashful request. “I’ll be yours soon, and I don’t want us to be awkward when my heat comes,” Junmyeon rubs his thumb over the alpha’s skin, fidgeting by the awkward silence.

“Are you okay with that?”

The consideration has Junmyeon swooning. He nods, giving a small smile to the alpha. His heartbeat accelerates when Yifan discards his shirt right in front of his eyes. It is the first time Junmyeon witnessing the alpha’s body from up-close.

There are scars and claw marks engraved here and there, but the one near Yifan’s heart catches Junmyeon’s attention the most. Water wells up in Junmyeon’s eyes again. Yifan visibly panics.

He panics even further when Junmyeon sobs as the smaller caresses his bare chest with those soft fingers. “H-Hey,” Yifan has his hand on Junmyeon’s back, trying to stop the omega from crying, “It’s okay… I told you it doesn’t hurt anymore, right?”

Junmyeon burrows his face to the scar near the alpha’s heart, not noticing the rapid beatings of the said organ. Yifan gives soft pats to the omega to calm him down. Junmyeon must have liked him so much until he is this affected just by looking at the scars…

It has Yifan smiling, which comes out sad. After Junmyeon has quiet down, he rubs the drying tears away from his cheeks. He is supposed to look appealing to the alpha, but here he is, a crying mess.

“Don’t do that,” Yifan catches Junmyeon’s wrists tenderly, “You’ll hurt yourself…” Junmyeon blushes at the worried gaze. He ducks his head low after that, feeling shier now that they are together on the bed.

Yifan seems to think the same, his cheeks pinking. It turns red when Junmyeon guides his large hands to the hem of his top. The omega looks even smaller without the shirt. There is no flaw. Yifan quickly fetches the shirt that he gave Junmyeon earlier and wears it over the omega.

He does not want them to do anything tonight. He only wants to talk to Junmyeon all night. Junmyeon is shy to lay next to the alpha at first but with a few nuzzles on his temple, the smaller gives in. He cannot stop the erratic beats of his heart though.

Yifan is in a similar condition. They are side by side, facing each other but not looking at each other. Yifan strikes a conversation to remove the awkwardness, “Are you feeling cold… ?” Junmyeon shakes his head in response.

It is quiet again.

Junmyeon chews his lower lip, covering his fingers with the sleeves as he feels colder and colder. He cannot bring himself tell the truth because he feels so shy, being this close to the alpha he likes the most.

Yifan senses the omega being reluctant so, he asks warily, “Can I hold you… ?” The omega blinks before nodding cluelessly because the alpha has hugged him earlier, right? There is no difference, right?

It _does_ feel different.

Yifan’s chest is crushed against his once his long limbs envelope around his waist. Junmyeon feels so, so warm now until he feels like combusting. He holds in a sound from coming out from his throat.

He does not know what to do with his arms at first but, then he follows what his heart says, looping an arm around the taller’s waist while the other becomes a balled fist resting on Yifan’s chest where his heart is.

Hurried beats thud against his fingers.

Junmyeon looks up in surprise. He did not know the alpha is nervous as he is. “I want us to take our time,” Yifan speaks gently, staring into those beautiful eyes. Junmyeon cannot even nod, too mesmerized by the alpha’s warm gaze.

When Yifan narrows in, Junmyeon feels his neck flushing with warmth. The alpha brushes the tip of their noses, a soft smile growing on his mouth. Junmyeon’s urge to whine is becoming unbearable.

The gesture is so intimate and cute at the same time until he cannot control his feelings, hiding his face into Yifan’s neck to rub his scent again. Yifan freezes when the omega snuggles much closer this time, sensing the warm breaths touching his skin.

Unable to hold himself, he draws Junmyeon close while tangling their legs together, limbs firm on one another. It has them reddening madly. From not having a proper conversation to arms full of each other, marking their scents freely. If this is a dream, they never want to wake up.


	4. 4/6

Junmyeon’s parents start to worry. Their son is supposed to be mated by now but, no, he is still not claimed. Did the alpha turn him down? But their son seems to look happy. They wonder what is actually going on between the two.

Junmyeon’s father decides to meet up with Yifan one day but, the elder stops his footsteps once he witnesses the pair hugging in his wife’s garden behind their hut. He still has his doubts, so interrupting them with a fake cough, he calls the two over inside where his wife is waiting.

The pair are seated next to each other, hands clasped together. Junmyeon’s parents exchange looks of confusion. Junmyeon’s mother begins with a gentle smile, calming her alpha with a swift glare since his scent is deafening the atmosphere, “Do we need to know something, dear?”

Junmyeon shakes his head in reply, fiddling with the tall alpha’s digits. Junmyeon’s father shifts his gaze to Yifan, cutting to the chase, “Why aren’t you two bonded yet?” Junmyeon blushes heavily but, Yifan looks collected.

He has expected one of their parents to pop the question.

“We want to take it slow, Father. While waiting for Junmyeon’s heat, we’re catching up on the little things we missed before for a stronger bond. Please accept my apology for not telling you sooner.”

Junmyeon has a tight hold on Yifan’s hand, dreading his father’s response. Yifan has indeed told the truth. “I see,” Junmyeon’s mother is grinning, feeling happy for the pair by the cute decision but, it is not the same for Junmyeon’s father.

“Make sure he’s safe,” The elder alpha gets to his feet, “There were tons of alphas from the other day had their eyes on my son. You know what they’ll do if they find out there’s an unclaimed omega from the ceremony.”

Junmyeon gulps, totally forgetting about the consequences of an unmated omega from a mating ceremony. Even though a pair can take their time with their bond, some outsiders will assume the omega has been thrown out or rejected by their chosen alpha. So they will share the omega together whether the omega likes it or not.

“I’ll never let it happen, Father.”

The elder alpha leaves the hut with Junmyeon’s mother apologizing to Yifan on his behalf before she, too, leaves. “It won’t happen, right?” Yifan peers down at the omega who has fear in his eyes.

“Of course,” He noses into Junmyeon’s temple, releasing his scent to soothe the omega, “I’ll keep you safe.” Junmyeon nuzzles his nose onto Yifan’s cheek, his eyelids about to close when his gaze lands on the alpha’s lips.

Come to think of it, they never kissed yet.

Junmyeon lowers his vision to their hands, too shy to ask for one. Only humans kiss to show their love. Wolves’ ways of showing their affection are by marking their scents, nuzzling here and there. Junmyeon does not know whether the alpha feels the same, so he will not ask for one. He does not want to make Yifan uncomfortable.

+++

It is just another night the pair are cuddled up together. Junmyeon cannot sleep. The alpha seems to be in a deep slumber. A soft smile marks Junmyeon’s lips as he cards his fingers through Yifan’s brown locks.

His gaze lowers to the alpha’s mouth. Junmyeon gulps quietly. No matter how hard he tries, he cannot stop being curious. Bringing down his hand, he cups Yifan’s jaw gently, not wanting to disturb the alpha’s sleep.

Junmyeon caresses his thumb over Yifan’s mouth with tender, never tearing his sight off from the plush lips. Slowly and unsurely, Junmyeon finds himself leaning closer and closer as if he is being pulled by a magnet.

His eyes fall shut, his heart picking up its pace as he does so. The hand on his waist suddenly tightens. Junmyeon ducks his head abruptly, holding his breath. The large hand slips to the smaller’s back before he is pulled close against the alpha.

Junmyeon presses his mouth firmly to prevent noises from coming out. He is somehow lulled to sleep by the alpha’s warmth, not knowing Yifan has been awake ever since from the beginning.

Yifan buries his nose into the omega’s hair, his cheeks still hot when Junmyeon’s warm breaths ghosted over his lips earlier. Of course, he has noticed the omega staring at his mouth these days. Yifan has a shy smile on his face. He wonders how soft Junmyeon’s lips will feel like on his own.

+++

Three weeks have passed. Every time Yifan visits Junmyeon outside of the hut in the mornings, there are always pairs of eyes watching them intently. Junmyeon is uncomfortable by the unwanted attention (since they have not mated yet), so Yifan always brings him near the river for a stroll.

This time, he pulls the omega to the water with him. Yifan teaches him to relax his breathing as they near the deeper part of the river. Junmyeon cannot feel his feet on any surface anymore, so he grabs onto the alpha’s shoulders out of panic.

Yifan is quick to notice the omega’s state, so he loops his arms around the smaller’s waist. Their eyes meet. Yifan’s gaze somehow lowers to Junmyeon’s lips briefly, and it has them blushing.

“Um,” Junmyeon ducks his head low before perching his temple on Yifan’s shoulder, “We should head back…” Yifan noses into the shorter’s neck, taking in the sweet scent, “I don’t want to…” Junmyeon slowly lifts his head, their gazes connecting once again.

There is that look that has Junmyeon melting. Wolves do not convey their feelings with words as humans do. They show it with their actions instead. From nuzzling into Junmyeon’s neck, kisses are smeared all over the cold skin, which warms up seconds later.

“Alpha,” Junmyeon swallows in a whine. The alpha never did this before. It is making him feel shier than ever. With a secure grip around the omega’s waist, Yifan trails soft light kisses behind the smaller’s ear, catching a little whine in Junmyeon’s throat.

“Junmyeon,” He stops right next to the corner of said omega’s pink mouth, leaning away just a little until he can count the omega’s lashes, “Can I…” Junmyeon does not have the strength to speak from the kisses left on his skin.

His arms snake around the taller’s neck as he closes his eyes with unhurry, pressing their foreheads on one another to let Yifan take the lead. A snarl startles him greatly, alerting every sense in Junmyeon’s being.

Cupping the back of the omega’s head before tucking him under his chin, Yifan growls back to the source of the threatening noise. He picks up three to four foreign scents near the forest, just beside the river.

“Alpha,” Junmyeon squeaks out, fear evident in his voice. Not only that, but Yifan’s dominant pheromones are too strong for him to handle. He forces himself to be quiet, or else they can be attacked. Wolves from their side of land emerge out of nowhere, jumping over the river to fight with the outsiders.

Junmyeon starts panicking once he hears unpleasant sounds, almost ripping the alpha’s wet shirt from holding it too tight. “It’s okay,” Yifan croons, slowly exiting the water, limbs firm around the shivering omega, “You’re safe…”

Yifan’s scent must have alerted the pack. He feels so guilty now. Junmyeon’s life was at risk for a split second. What will he have to say to Junmyeon’s father? Speak of the devil, the elder alpha comes with a thick blanket of bear fur for his son.

“Wait, no,” Junmyeon protests, not wanting to leave the alpha’s side, “Dad—” “They’ve found out about you. Go inside,” Junmyeon’s father succeeds in peeling off his son’s hand away from Yifan’s drenched shirt.

“Dad, it’s not his fault—”

“Inside. _Now_ ,” The elder alpha orders with authority, his powerful pheromones causing Junmyeon to lower his head as well as Yifan. Junmyeon manages to hug the tall alpha briefly, discreetly dropping a peck on the alpha’s chest before leaving with his mother, who just arrived with more blankets.

Yifan cannot even raise his eyes to Junmyeon’s father. Another elder alpha pats Yifan on the back, urging him to come with him to meet the intruders. It is Yifan’s father. “Two of them have escaped,” Yifan’s father notifies with a grim look, sharing an unreadable gaze to Junmyeon’s father with Yifan in the middle being in a difficult spot.

Yifan knows he is at fault, and he admits it out loud right there, but Junmyeon’s father is silent. Before they leave, Yifan throws one last look to the omega. He sees Junmyeon doing the same before the smaller enters his hut with his mother.


	5. 5/6

Junmyeon has started to show signs of pre-heat. The omega has not left the hut for one whole week, only cocooned in the nest he made which mostly consists of gifts from Yifan (his shirts). It has been seven days ever since his last encounter with the alpha.

He misses Yifan terribly.

The distress radiating from the omega interrupts the moods of the pack. Even Junmyeon’s mother has had a hard time making her son eat because Junmyeon rarely shows his face out of his nest.

He repeats the same sentence every day to his parents whenever they convince him to at least roam inside their hut. “I want to see Yifan,” Comes the soft muffled voice from the nest on the twelfth day. It has Junmyeon’s father holding in a growl upon hearing the name but Junmyeon’s mother calms him down.

She leaves the plate of food near the bed and also the bunch of flowers from Yifan which was left on their doorstep this morning. She then succeeds in persuading Junmyeon’s father to leave their son alone.

Junmyeon cradles the pink camellias to his chest, sniffling, completely ignoring the food. Junmyeon’s mother who has been peeking into her son’s room closes the door quietly, passing the information to her alpha. The elder alpha only sighs.

Once it is night, the pack is still at unease since Junmyeon’s scent has not changed. It is heavy with misery mixed with a longing for a certain alpha. Said alpha has been patrolling for flowers and has been killing off the escaped outsiders who have seen his to-be mate on that day.

Junmyeon cannot sleep because he feels dizzy. Not only that, but there is a particular smell that is keeping him awake the whole night. The citrus scent is so near. As if it is in the hut. Junmyeon wants to cry but no tears are coming out.

He misses Yifan so much.

All he wants is to see him just for once but he knows his father will turn him down. The whole pack acknowledges that they are about to be mates but it seems like Junmyeon’s father is opposed to the idea ever since that day they almost were attacked.

Junmyeon understands his father’s concern, he really does, but Yifan kept him safe, did he not? He kept his word. Junmyeon sniffles remembering how gentle the alpha held him that day. He just wants to see him…

He must be missing Yifan so much until the alpha’s scent is suddenly so close.

As if he is right next to his bed.

_“Junmyeon… ?”_

Junmyeon covers his ears with his palms, the nest moving as he does so. He must be listening to things. There is no way Yifan is next to his bed. A whimper slips out of Junmyeon’s mouth, missing him too much until he cannot take it anymore.

_“It’s okay,”_ The voice speaks again so softly, _“Don’t cry…”_ Junmyeon’s shoulders jerk out of surprise once something is patting his nest. He swallows thickly. Can it be? Is Yifan really in his room? How can he be inside? Junmyeon must be dreaming. He must have lost his mind.

_“Junmyeon?”_

Said male removes the bundle of clothes from his head one by one. There, next to his bed, Yifan is crouched in front of it. Junmyeon releases a shaky breath, not believing in what he is witnessing, “Alpha… ?”

Yifan reaches out a tentative hand from where he is, having a sad smile on his handsome face. Junmyeon nearly dashes out of the nest. He holds the warm hand, bringing it up to his face to nuzzle it.

Yifan notes the meaning of the gesture so he takes a spot beside the nest, movements slow. Junmyeon pulls him closer though. “I’m sorry,” Yifan begins, eyes lowering down to the bundle of clothes.

Junmyeon has a smile on his face but it disappears fast, “It’s not your fault…” Yifan does not feel any better even after he killed them off. The fact that Junmyeon’s father still has not spoken a word to him makes him feel twice guiltier.

“Can you stay… ?”

Yifan brings his vision to the omega’s eyes who avoids his gaze, his hand now being held. “Is it okay for you?” Junmyeon nods, never leaving his hand from the alpha’s grip. He pushes the nest away little by little to let the alpha climb on the bed next to his side.

Junmyeon clings onto him as soon as he lays down, nuzzling and rubbing his scent on Yifan like crazy. Yifan does the same, his thumb caressing the omega’s hipbone, his nose snuggling into the smaller’s cheeks and his neck.

Oh, he missed Junmyeon so badly…

The omega emits a kittenish sound once the alpha plants neck kisses. Yifan searches for his eyes moments later, noticing the smaller has gone pink. Junmyeon shies away but Yifan does not let him go far.

He strokes the omega’s pinking cheek with his thumb, smiling softly. Junmyeon maintains their eye contact, listening to his thundering heartbeats going erratic. His breath hitches when the alpha leans close, his eyes locking to the alpha’s plush lips which are coming closer and closer.

“Junmyeon,” Yifan presses a kiss on the omega’s cheek before their foreheads touch, “Can we…” Junmyeon holds onto the alpha’s jaw with a shy smile, leaning over to brush his nose against Yifan’s cheek as a reply.

Yifan retaliates by bringing him close, his arms enveloping the shorter before his gaze lingers to the soft lips. The hand on Junmyeon’s back slithers upwards to the back of the omega’s head, caressing the black locks with his digits.

Junmyeon flutters his eyes close by the gesture. With a gentle tilt of Yifan’s head, the alpha strokes his mouth on the soft ones, getting used to the feeling before pressing his mouth firmer.

Junmyeon grasps onto the taller’s shirt, feeling the plush lips starting to move against his. It feels foreign but he likes it. His fists loosen, traveling to Yifan’s shoulders before they rest on them.

Junmyeon follows the alpha’s doing and he finds himself relaxing minutes later. When Yifan pulls away, he burrows his face into the broad warm chest, shy. Yifan feels like his face is on fire. He scoops the small body close, unable to stop smiling.

The same goes for Junmyeon. His short limbs are firm around the alpha’s middle. He does not want Yifan to leave. He… He is ready to mate with the alpha. They only need to wait for his heat now. Yifan coaxes the omega who has suddenly gone anxious with head rubs and croons.

“I won’t do anything,” Yifan murmurs against Junmyeon’s hair, “I don’t want you to get hurt…” The omega gives quick nods, feeling his love for the alpha increasing even more. With a little courage, he peers up to Yifan meeting the latter’s questioning stare.

Junmyeon presses a peck on his lips before hiding his face deeply into Yifan’s shirt once again, not knowing the alpha has gone red in the face. The arms around Junmyeon are tight and he can feel the alpha is happy. Jumyeon feels similar.

+++

The next morning, Yifan has a hard time peeling off the arms around him. He needs to get food for Junmyeon to eat. Who knows when his heat will start. But it seems like getting out of bed is not an easy task.

“Junmyeon,” Yifan nuzzles into the crook of the omega’s neck deeply, “You need to eat.” A mumble of a long ‘no’ is all he gets. Yifan runs his digits through the smaller’s hair, trying to have him look at him.

The messy hair, the droopy eyes, the pink pouty lips results in Yifan forgetting what he wants to say.

He has seen this countless times but it feels different this time. Maybe because the omega is nearing his heat? Junmyeon rubs his cheek onto Yifan’s, his arms now around his neck in a loose tug, “Don’t go…” Yifan heats up by the cuteness.

He captures Junmyeon’s lips in a soft kiss. Junmyeon replies despite being in a half-awake state, releasing a hum out of contentment. “Alpha,” Junmyeon is breathless after a few rounds of kisses, totally awake now.

The kiss has never gone this far before. Junmyeon’s heart is palpating in his ribcage, his scent changing. He likes it. He looks up to the alpha who is half-hovered, mouth parted leaving tiny puffs of air. Yifan keeps staring. Junmyeon flushes profusely under the warm gaze.

“I’ll get you food,” Yifan noses onto the smaller’s temple while caressing the slightly swollen lips of the omega. Junmyeon only nods wordlessly, shying away into his nest. Yifan manages to steal a peck before leaving the bed, resulting in Junmyeon blush even further.

Yifan heads to the kitchen and he freezes once he is face to face with Junmyeon’s father. “How is he,” The elder alpha questions flatly. Yifan ducks his head low, “He didn’t let me free when I tried to get him food.”

Junmyeon’s mother slips out a giggle while the elder alpha only fakes a cough. Yifan blinks in confusion. “We’ll be living in your father’s hut for a few days,” Junmyeon’s father speaks once Yifan receives the plate of food from Junmyeon’s mother.

Yifan nods, wondering if he should leave or stay. “Just,” The elder alpha’s hand rises to Yifan’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze, “Take care of Junmyeon.” Yifan holds in a grin because Junmyeon’s father has finally entrusted his son to him!

“I will, Father.”

The elder omega gives him a warm hug before saying the same thing. She leaves a kiss on Yifan’s cheek before patting his back with a playful wink, “Don’t let Jun wait too long.” The wink has Yifan flushing.

“Junmyeon?”

The lump shifts before a sleepy omega emerges from the nest. Junmyeon attempts to tidying his bed hair but it is being stubborn. In the end, he lets it be, sitting neatly with his legs folded once the alpha is on the bed next to him.

Yifan feeds the omega but after a few spoonfuls, Junmyeon requests to eat by himself. Yifan does not move far, seated near Junmyeon and giving him a few nose nuzzles. Junmyeon still feels shy around the alpha, especially after remembering the multiple kisses they have shared yesterday and today.

“Your parents will be staying at my place for a time being,” The taller pats his hair fondly as he informs. Junmyeon nods, feeling his face burning as he imagines the two of them mating. He knows it is common between wolves but this is going to be his and Yifan’s first time.

They are going to be mates for life.

He has only been crushing on the alpha before this. He never thought they will come this far. Junmyeon is excited and nervous at the same time. “Alpha, you,” Junmyeon halts for a moment, “I…”

Yifan stoops low to his eye level, concerned, “What is it?” Junmyeon ducks his head even lower, “Do you want a girl or a boy?” Yifan almost squeals. He stares at the changing colors of Junmyeon’s cheeks.

He is glad their feelings are mutual. He cannot imagine being anyone’s mate and he definitely cannot imagine Junmyeon belonging to anyone else. He should give proper gratitude to Junmyeon’s parents.

“It doesn’t matter,” Yifan scoops the omega to his lap, catching a small squeak from the smaller, “I’ll love them just like I love you.” Junmyeon covers his face with his palms, shy, unable to stop the rapid heartbeats. Yifan coos into Junmyeon’s hair, unable to stop smiling.


	6. 6/6

Junmyeon’s heat lasts for five days. Yifan’s knot is buried deep inside of him, both still locked for about ten minutes now ever since the last wave of the omega’s heat has subsided in the middle of the night.

The alpha’s voice is hoarse as he speaks, peering down to his mate while caressing the hip, “Does it hurt… ?” A balled fist rests on Yifan’s nude chest and then a head settles on Yifan’s shoulder, the omega wincing as he parts his mouth, “A little…”

The alpha presses a chaste kiss on one of the purple-blue patches at Junmyeon’s neck before nosing into his hair, “It’ll be over soon.” Junmyeon nods, having a sleepy smile.

Yifan rubs his mate’s waist constantly since he might have grabbed too hard onto them during mating. “I’m really fine,” Junmyeon slurs at the end, waking up by the gentle rubs.

“I don’t think so,” Yifan peers down briefly underneath the thick cover before to the omega, “My handprints are visible…” The shorter of the two raises a hand to Yifan’s face, smiling to his mate, “It’s okay, alpha.”

Said alpha frowns instantly, clamping his palm over Junmyeon’s cheek, caressing his thumb on the spot below Junmyeon’s left eye, “I told you to call me by my name.” The omega lowers his gaze swiftly, recalling how he spewed the name over and over again during the nights before.

Blood rushes to Junmyeon’s face at once, “I’m… Um.” Yifan waits patiently, tilting Junmyeon’s chin up to have their eyes meet. The omega gazes both of his eyes deeply, becoming hotter, “Yi… Yifan.” The taller smiles warmly before he dives in for a soft kiss.

Junmyeon shyly pulls him close with a hand on his mate’s nape. Yifan slowly climbs over the small figure minutes later, stroking the omega’s hair after propping his elbows on either side of Junmyeon’s head.

He swallows a moan from the smaller once the kiss intensifies. Warm breaths brush over Yifan’s mouth, the omega gazing up to the alpha who has his gaze transfixed into his eyes after their mouths part away.

“Yifan,” Junmyeon beams, his small hands framing Yifan’s face fondly, “I love you.” Pink peppers on Yifan’s cheeks by the confession. Words are not really wolves’ thing but that does not matter to Yifan.

He rubs the tips of their noses together, unable to contain his happiness until a grin breaks out, “Me too. I love you.” Junmyeon giggles cutely and Yifan has to kiss him for that. More giggles emit out of the omega once his mate starts leaving short little pecks all over his reddening face.

Junmyeon’s pregnancy goes well with his mate balancing on taking care of him and his work. He has two weeks more or less, somewhere between the duration. Junmyeon mostly stays in their hut which was built by Yifan with help from the pack.

Only the omegas and betas are allowed to visit when Yifan is away for patrolling their territory. Junmyeon’s mother keeps a careful eye on her son’s diet, making sure he is eating on time. Other alphas are prohibited from seeing Junmyeon except for Junmyeon’s father.

Said alpha is conversing with Yifan about expanding their land since Junmyeon is not the only omega who is pregnant. More pups will be born in the future so more huts need to be built. Yifan’s father listens to the conversation in silence, staring at his son with pride swelling in his chest.

He has never thought his son will come this far. His son is the strongest in the pack as a young alpha. His mate is healthy with the pudgy belly and he cannot wait to see his grandson or granddaughter running around with other little ones on their land.

Yifan’s mother has been visiting Junmyeon the most, even staying over to watch the pregnant omega. “Dad? Are you listening?” He snaps out from his daze, sending a questioning smile to his son. “I’ll be heading home, Dad.”

Yifan’s father pulls him in a brief embrace, cannot stop feeling proud of his son, “Of course. Rest well.” Yifan is all smiley once he spots Junmyeon waking up who is seated comfortably on the cushioned rattan armchair he gifted.

“You’re back,” Junmyeon wants to stand up but Yifan stops him before he can. “You shouldn’t be moving too much,” Yifan crouches in front of his mate with a deep frown. Junmyeon pouts while rubbing his eyes to ebb the sleep away.

Yifan drops a kiss on the bulging stomach before smiling up to the droopy eyes, his palms beginning to knead Junmyeon’s legs, “I told you not to wait for me.” Junmyeon rubs his stomach fondly, enjoying the touches, “Our pup kept kicking so I couldn’t sleep. Maybe it wanted to wait for you to come home.”

Yifan chuckles softly, “Oh really?” He lifts Junmyeon’s top (which is his), blowing raspberries onto the stretched skin before rubbing his nose on it, marking his scent so that the pup is aware of his presence.

The omega cards his fingers through his mate’s hair affectionately, a sleepy smile forming on his mouth, “You must be tired…” Yifan shakes his head too fast, shooting the same warm smile ever since they were teens, “It’s gone once I saw you.”

Soft pink dapples Junmyeon’s cheeks. He tugs Yifan’s face shyly and the alpha already knows what his mate wants. Leaning forward, their lips meet in a soft kiss. Junmyeon smiles into it, Yifan follows suit and both end up laughing softly.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon speaks up once they are settled on the bed, cuddled up together under the thick blanket of fur (it is going to snow in a few weeks). Yifan elevates his mate’s face gently, skimming his eyes over the tiredness, “What for, hm?”

Junmyeon has a soft smile as he recalls the memories when they were pups, teens and until now, “For having me as your mate.” Yifan shakes his head and it has Junmyeon blinking in confusion.

“Thank you for waiting for me at the ceremony,” Yifan nuzzles his nose onto Junmyeon’s temple, “We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” Junmyeon snuggles into his mate’s chest, tips of his ears burning by the big words.

“You’re going to squish our pup,” Yifan chortles, rubbing the round and plump belly causing Junmyeon to peer up to him with a pout. “I love you,” Yifan kisses on his nose, teary eyes staring at his mate with pure devotion.

Junmyeon is caught off-guard by the current state of his alpha. Nevertheless, he returns the smile with a very fond one while cupping his mate’s cheek for a kiss not before whispering in the softest tone, “I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> continuing loving krisho <3


End file.
